


Just Rewards

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough week, and John & Rodney have their own unique way of relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2007.

John got back to their quarters first that day after a week that had been one crisis after disastrous mission after crisis after another. He knew that they both needed a tension reliever, and he decided to offer Rodney some inspiration.

He quickly shed his clothes and showered, then padded barefoot back to the main room, where he rummaged through his clothes until he found what he wanted. He pulled on a pair of skintight, black leather pants, shimmying to get them up over still shower-damp flesh, then wrapped matching two-inch-wide wristbands, each sporting a single D-ring, around his wrists. The leather and his dog tags were all he wore when he leaned against the wall facing the doorway, thumbs hooked into his waistband, and waited for Rodney to join him.

"My god, did the SGC send every idiot in existence here on the last trip?" Rodney growled as he slammed in the door—well, stomped was more precise as the doors of Atlantis didn’t slam. "You know that new—Oh my god, I’ve died and gone to porn heaven!"

John chuckled, but at the same time he was reacting to the look in Rodney’s eyes, taking him from the half-hard state he’d been in since getting ready to full erection in seconds. "I thought we could both use some fun tonight."

Still eyeing the way the black leather pants clung to John’s body from his ankles to his hip bones, Rodney slowly nodded. "I like fun."

"I was hoping you would." John leaned his shoulders back against the wall and thrust his hips forward, throwing his erection into lewd relief.

"And I like fun involving you even more." Rodney strode forward and stroked his hands down John’s chest, playing with his nipple rings. He reached the low-slung waistband of the leather pants, then moved up again, catching John’s wrists in his hands and pressing them against the wall over his head, where he attached the D-rings to hooks in the wall.

A shudder of pure lust ran along John’s spine, and he moaned softly. Licking his lips, he stared at Rodney from darkened hazel eyes, his hips shifting restlessly.

"Comfortable?" Rodney asked, smiling slightly as he backed away from John.

John nodded jerkily, staring hungrily at Rodney.

"Good, just let me get a few things, and we’ll see how _un_ comfortable I can get you." Rodney grinned at that and turned to rummage through a footlocker.

Squirming and humping the air, John groaned. He had a feeling it was going to be a long time before he got to come... and the thought made him even harder.

Rodney stood, holding a cock ring in one hand and a thin chain in the other. "First we’ll get you so you can’t come too soon," he murmured, unfastening John’s pants and pushing them down over his hips and then binding John’s erection in the thick, supple leather. "And then we’ll do a little decorating..." He attached the chain to one of John’s nipple rings, threaded it down through a loop on the cock ring, then attached it to the other nipple ring.

John shuddered as the chain tugged at his nipples and cock, his back arching at the sensation, which only increased it. "Rodney," he moaned, his hands twisting in their bindings as he tried to reach for the other man.

"Gorgeous," Rodney murmured, running a hand over John’s cock, then licking the droplet of precome that he’d wiped away from his finger. He then flicked the thin chains, pulling on John’s nipples again. "I’m going to turn you around now; just go with me."

John moaned again, his cock throbbing in its restraints, but he nodded and moved as Rodney guided him. Once facing the wall with his wrists again hooked on, he pressed his forehead to the cool surface and tried to rub himself against it.

"Don’t do it," Rodney warned, slapping John’s ass with his palm.

"Fuck," John groaned, forcing his hips away from the wall although he couldn’t keep still, causing Rodney to swat him again.

"Hold still, Colonel."

John groaned again, his muscles tense and standing out in taut relief as he fought the urge to _move_. Rodney ran a hand down his back, feeling the tremors running through John, and leaned in to brush his lips over John’s ear.

"Relax, John, it will be so much better if you do," he murmured before flicking his tongue over the soft lobe.

A strangled laugh escaped John. "You have _got_ to be kidding." Despite his words, he did try to relax, but it was virtually impossible with the arousal thrumming through his veins.

"Colonel, I never kid," Rodney snorted, pulling back to watch John, waiting to see if the tension left him.

"You _are_ trying to kill me," John groaned before shutting his eyes and taking several deep breaths, slowly managing to relax the tension in his muscles despite his arousal.

"No, but I may make you come so hard you pass out."

A wordless exclamation of pure lust escaped John, and Rodney smiled behind his back. "But that won’t be for a while," he added, bending to pick up a container of lube, opening it and sliding a slick finger into John’s ass.

John gasped and arched his back, loving the feeling of Rodney pushing into him.

"And I want to keep you stretched out so I can take you whenever I want, so I’d better do something about that," Rodney mused, adding a second finger before picking up another item.

Concentrating on what Rodney was doing, John wasn’t really paying attention to the words, and it took a moment for them to register. "Wha—"

Instead of answering, Rodney pulled his fingers back so that he could slather lube on the slim butt plug, then pressed it into John’s ass, making sure it was firmly seated inside him before letting it go, enjoying the squirms its presence resulted in.

"Fuuuuck," John moaned. The toy kept a steady pressure on his prostate, one that made him inhale sharply every time he moved at all, and the cock ring ensured that he was going to be feeling it for a very long time.

"Not yet," Rodney chuckled, "I think I want to play some first."

"I think I figured that out," John gasped out, trying desperately to hold still.

"Getting predictable, am I?" Rodney asked as he returned to the box and rummaged through it.

"Rodney, I’m hanging from a wall with a cock ring on and a plug up my ass. How could I _not_ know you wanted to play?" John asked wryly.

Rodney chuckled at that and nodded even though John couldn’t see. "Well, I could decide to take a nap..."

"Rodney!" John nearly wailed, although he’d learned his lesson early on and made sure there was no hint of demand in his voice.

"Or I could lie here, enjoy the view, and play with myself..."

John whimpered. " _Please_."

"Mmm, I love it when you sound like that," Rodney sighed, moving up behind John again and resting a hand on his shoulder, rubbing the tanned flesh with his thumb before bringing the paddle in his hand down against John’s ass, the light, flat wood causing more noise than pain.

John yelped and jumped, more from surprise than the mild sting of the blow, and then he gasped as his movement shifted the plug inside him.

"I told you to relax," Rodney reminded him, swinging the paddle again, striking the other cheek and leaving a matching reddening mark.

" _Now_? While you’re doing _that_?" John’s cock was harder than ever.

In answer, Rodney swung the paddle again, putting a little more force behind the blow.

John groaned and lurched, his hips jerking back to meet the blow rather than flinching away, and Rodney repeated the action, murmuring happily at the way John’s cheeks were darkening and the way his body was swaying in rhythm with the blows. But after a time, John’s moans changed in tone, and he began trying to avoid the blows instead of seeking them out. Seeing this, Rodney tossed away the paddle and reached for lotion, smoothing it into the reddened skin and leaning in to press a kiss against each warm globe. "Beautiful."

John shivered at the touch of Rodney’s lips, his back arching again. "Rodney," he moaned. One hand stole around to stroke John’s bound cock, Rodney’s fingers sliding over it as he kissed the dimple at the top of his ass.

"Oh God yes," John gasped, twisting in his bonds.

Rodney licked at the spot again and rubbed his thumb over the head of John’s cock, his other hand resting on John’s hip to steady himself. John moaned as Rodney teased some of his most sensitive spots, knowing that he couldn’t come until Rodney let him, that his arousal would only climb higher and higher.

Pulling back, Rodney flicked the chain attached to the cock ring as he straightened up, unfastened his own pants, and then pulled the plug from John’s ass. "So fucking hot, I need to be in you now," he rasped, pushing into the slick hole.

"Fuck yes!" John shoved back, forcing Rodney all the way into him, and clenched down, groaning with pleasure at being filled by him. Broad hands circled his chest, tugging at the chains there before traveling up to the small rings piercing his nipples.

John gasped, writhing against Rodney as his whole body went taut, trying to come but prevented by the binding on his cock and balls.

"Oh yeah, squeeze me tight like that," Rodney growled, pulling back and slamming into John again, rubbing against his ass with each thrust. Each stroke sent a wave of almost painful pleasure through John, making him clench and squirm and cry out.

A few more thrusts and Rodney was coming, pressing his full body against John’s back as he spasmed, his hands clenching against John’s chest, which was heaving as John panted. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease," John babbled, his whole body throbbing with his arousal.

"Shhh," Rodney murmured, nipping at John’s shoulder then licking at the small mark before pulling back and sliding free of John’s body. "I’m going to turn you around again, John. Ready?"

He nodded jerkily, not even attempting coherent speech, and blinked at Rodney when they were face to face again.

"Gorgeous," Rodney repeated, stroking John’s face once his wrists were hooked above his head again. "And mine." That said, he kissed John, exploring his mouth for long moments before sinking to his knees in front of the other man, taking the time to suck and nibble at his nipples on the way down.

"Yes," John gasped, squirming when Rodney’s lips tugged at the piercings in his nipples, the chain shifting his bound cock as well. He clenched his ass, feeling the emptiness and the slow slide of Rodney’s semen from him.

Rodney smiled against John’s chest and sank lower, closing his lips around the head of John’s cock and flicking his tongue over the slit there, lapping at the droplets of precome dripping from it.

John screamed and Rodney sucked harder, curving a hand around John’s hip to press two fingers into his ass as he took more of the bound cock into his mouth. Wailing, John jerked between Rodney’s mouth and fingers, his cock throbbing as his body tried to reach climax, and Rodney drove him higher and higher, playing his body with expert skill while denying him what he sought.

" _Please_ ," John wailed, every flick of Rodney’s tongue and twist of his fingers causing an explosion of abortive pleasure.

Rodney pulled back and smirked up at John, his swollen lips twisted in a crooked smile. "You aren’t coming until I’m in you again."

John whimpered, his eyes widening. "Oh my God, you really are going to kill me," he moaned, his hips never ceasing their convulsive jerking.

"Remember what I told you." Rodney reached down and stroked himself, his cock already showing signs of hardening again.

"I’d say it’s pretty much guaranteed!"

Rodney chuckled and straightened up again, rubbing up the front of John’s body before kissing him again. "We’re going to move to the bed now."

"You want me to _walk_?" John groaned.

"Would you rather I left you here?"

With another groan, John shook his head. "But I’m not going to be able to move if you don’t unhook me." He tugged at his wrists for emphasis.

Rodney chuckled and teased one of John’s nipples while releasing the D-rings from the hook, supporting John’s weight until he got his balance again. John nodded and took a cautious step, hobbled as he was by both his erection and the leather pants pushed down around his thighs.

"I won’t let you fall, John," Rodney promised, helping him to the bed and laying him down, pulling his pants off and tossing them aside before removing his own clothes and joining John, trailing a hand up his body.

"Skin," John said happily, running his own palms over Rodney’s chest.

"And lots of it," Rodney agreed, arching up into John’s touch.

"Finally," John murmured, half sitting up to catch one of Rodney’s nipples in his mouth, making Rodney groan and cradle the back of his head in his palm, urging him on. John spent some time nibbling and sucking the tiny bud before turning his attention to its companion.

Rodney sighed in pleasure, hooking one leg around John’s thighs and pulling him closer, the slight abrasion of the leather wrapped around John making his own cock harder. John slowly slid downward, licking and kissing his way to Rodney’s navel where he teased them both by slowly fucking it with his tongue.

Rodney shuddered and pushed up onto his elbows so that he could watch John mouth his body, and he shifted lazily.

Lust-darkened hazel eyes rose and met Rodney’s blue, holding his gaze as John slid lower and took Rodney’s cock into his mouth.

"Oh yes," Rodney breathed, lying still and letting John do as he wanted, his slight smile showing his pleasure in the actions.

John suckled on the very tip, concentrating his attentions there for the moment. His tongue dragged over the head, the tip delving into the tiny slit in search of Rodney’s precome, and John put aside his own arousal for the moment as he sought to rouse Rodney to take him again.

"Come here," Rodney murmured, drawing John upward to kiss him again, slowly rolling John beneath him as their tongues slid together, sharing their flavors. John opened eagerly to him and wrapped his long legs around Rodney’s waist, arching up against him.

Without breaking the kiss, Rodney maneuvered himself to slide inside John’s ass, seating himself fully then holding still, reveling in the sensation. John’s groan, though muffled by Rodney’s mouth, was heartfelt, and his cock throbbed in its bindings.

"Are you ready?" Rodney asked, his voice muffled by the brush of their lips together.

John gave him a wild-eyed look. "Yes!"

Rodney pulled back, watching him intently, then reached between them to unhook the strap from around John’s cock and balls, at the same time beginning a driving rhythm into him.

John wailed as he exploded into his long-denied climax, every thrust of Rodney’s cock forcing another pulse of semen from him. He clutched wildly at Rodney’s back, the world going grey at the edges as the intense pleasure radiated through his body, and through it all Rodney watched, his blue eyes going dark as John thrashed underneath him, lost in his own pleasure.

A final spasm had John’s eyes going wide, and then he passed out, his senses overloaded. When John went limp beneath him, Rodney smiled, the expression one of pure satisfaction. Stroking a hand over John’s face, Rodney continued to rock within him, waiting out John’s fugue with a patience he never displayed in the lab.

It wasn’t long before John’s eyes opened again, a sated, tired smile curving his lips as he looked up at Rodney. Then his eyes widened as he realized Rodney was still hard inside him.

"Have a nice nap?" Rodney asked, continuing the slow, smooth motion of his hips.

John grinned, nodding. "But if you’re going to make me come again, you really may kill me. I think you broke me."

"Then I’ll just have to put you back together better than you were before," Rodney commented before kissing John again and stroking a hand down his chest, avoiding his sensitive nipples.

John chuckled and hummed the theme song from _The Six Million Dollar Man_ , making Rodney snort out a laugh. "Please, that’s low budget."

"And I’m high maintenance." John clenched down on Rodney and started moving his hips, wanting to feel Rodney come in him again.

"I’m not arguing that fact, but I like it." Rodney’s voice took on a raspy tone as they moved together. John raised his head to kiss Rodney, smiling as he did.

They continued that way for long, sensual minutes, moving languidly and pausing to kiss or touch, until finally Rodney stiffened and came, his eyes never leaving John’s. John tightened his arms and legs around Rodney, holding him close when he finally collapsed on top of John.

"Love you," John whispered.

"Love you too," Rodney murmured, nuzzling John’s throat as he relaxed, lethargy sweeping through him. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," John said quietly, petting Rodney’s back lazily as they both began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
